buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Buddyfight Unified Universe/MAC APP BF AREA .97 FROM OFFICIAL SITE: STAND ALONE VERSION
This is now the 3rd Mac Port App I've Created and is the same as the Version from the Actual Site I made a Mac App Stand Alone Port of the Version Uploaded by Hunter recently called 0.97.1. Before that, I uploaded one that Blue-Eyes and I collaborated on with fixes, etc..., that was labeled 0.97.5, and with this Blog I am providing a link to a Stand Alone Port of the Version that Users Download from the Official Website, which is now called .97. There was only a slight difference between this version and the one Hunter recently uploaded, and it was in a text file. Though it was very small, I want people to be able to download a Stand Alone Version of whatever the Official Site that originally had the sim is offering. Currently, as of May 11th, that is Version .97. Here is the link to the Stand Alone Mac App Port of .97. Simply unzip the file and use it as a normal App. If you have problems with this Port, please leave comments below and I will try and Troubleshoot them. However, one problem that Mac users typically run into with Programs that are not from developers Apple knows is explained below, so if you get an error saying "Unidentified Developer", please use the steps below to open the App. There is another way to do this as well, but I won't go into that if this way is working for people. Thanks, and please leave feedback whether it works or not. One thing I suggest is changing your username to include the Version of BF Area you are using. For example. ialwayswin would change to ialwayswin97. Just a suggestion so that people in the waiting room can see which versions are being used. http://www.mediafire.com/download/ix00wdvzajpv1mh/BF_Area_0.97_App_for_Mac.zip If you try to open an app that is not registered with Apple by an identified developer you get a warning dialog. This doesn’t necessarily mean that something’s wrong with the app. For example, some apps were written before developer ID registration began. However, the app has not been reviewed, and OS X can’t check whether the app has been modified or broken since it was released. A common way to distribute malware is to take an innocent app and insert harmful code into it, and then redistribute the infected app. The safest approach is to look for a later version of the app from the Mac App Store or look for an alternative app. To override your security settings and open the app anyway: # In the Finder, locate the app you want to open. Don’t use Launchpad to do this. Launchpad doesn’t allow you to access the shortcut menu. # Press the Control key, then click the app icon, then choose Open from the shortcut menu. # Click Open. The app is saved as an exception to your security settings, and you can open it in the future by double-clicking it just as you can any registered app. To change your security settings, see, Protect your Mac from malware. Category:Blog posts